


loving is easy

by idlesong



Series: loving is easy [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, OT3, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idlesong/pseuds/idlesong
Summary: Jaehyun's had a long day, but Johnny and Ten are more than happy to help him relax.





	loving is easy

**Author's Note:**

> for [nick](http://twitter.com/420layzeit). happy birthday!

Jaehyun wants to crawl into bed and sleep for eighteen hours straight.

He refuses to do so, however, until he’s snuggled against both of his boyfriends and coddled into a state of complete relaxation. It’s Friday and he’s home alone, which is a blessing sometimes when Jaehyun gets back from the office and needs the brief solitude to unwind.

Tonight is not one of those times. He wishes he had come home to an already occupied household, with Johnny vacuuming the living room while Ten loudly sings along to a song on the radio at an equivalent volume.

Work was particularly testing today, with Jaehyun’s immediate superior having given him a stack of data analytics assignments to do two hours before he was supposed to punch out. Overtime was out of the question, because its threshold for the month had already been reached. It was a shitty system that made Jaehyun want to kick over every chair in the building.

Although he managed to get the work done on time through an amazing feat of spite, he was still upset knowing the apartment would be empty when he got home.

Still in his shirt and tie, he falls forward onto the bed in an anticlimactic thump, letting out a deep sigh as his cheek presses against the soft comforter. It would be much better if Johnny and Ten were on either side of him right now. He had barely spent time with them this week, having had to complete additional tasks for work before going straight to bed exhausted after dinner.

It’s a pain in the ass that their schedules never seemed to align. Jaehyun isn’t happy with it. He isn’t very happy with a lot of things lately, save for Johnny and Ten. They make up the bulk of his happiness, and he couldn’t even see them very often. The decision that weighed heavy on his mind for months comes to the forefront of his thoughts once more. He’s considering it again.

Twenty minutes of lying still atop the bed pass before Jaehyun realizes he should get started on dinner. Today is the only night of the week where he got home earlier than both of his boyfriends, since Johnny was coaching basketball at the rec centre and Ten has painting classes. Curse them for being good people with hobbies.

 

Johnny comes home to the sound of the rice cooker going off, the smell of something spicy on the stove drifting out of the kitchen and into the living room. “Jaehyun, I’m back!” he calls out, his greeting returned with a request for him to come to the kitchen.

Jaehyun is looking to him with a weary pout on his face. Johnny coos and walks forward to envelop his boyfriend in a hug and kiss his temple. “Bad day?” he asks as Jaehyun silently turns over the rice with a paddle.

“The worst,” Jaehyun sighs, turning his head to briefly press their lips together. His need for physical affection was only ever exacerbated by stress. “You can get cleaned up now, I just wanted a kiss.”

“I’ll be right back,” Johnny says with a smile, pressing his lips to Jaehyun’s cheek once more before sliding his arms away to leave for the bedroom.

By the time Ten gets home the table’s being set by Johnny, who has Jaehyun hanging on from behind like a baby koala. Ten sets his bag down and attaches to Jaehyun in the same fashion, a grin on his face as he wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s waist.

“I’m home too. Pay attention to me,” Ten says, making Jaehyun detach himself from Johnny so the both of them can welcome home their shorter boyfriend with kisses on either cheek. His demands sufficiently satisfied, he reaches up to pat both their heads before disappearing into the bedroom.

“Are you really tired tonight? Do you want to watch a movie or something after dinner?” Johnny asks, glancing over at Jaehyun, who had taken to collapsing on the sofa when Johnny returned to his task.

“A movie? Sure. Ten’s been talking about how he wants to rewatch _Big Hero 6_ so maybe that?” Jaehyun suggests.

Johnny smiles. “I was thinking the same.”

 

Ten’s drying off the late dish when the microwave’s timer goes off. He reaches inside the microwave to grip the paper bag of popcorn by its corner. It’s shaken gently for some of the last kernels to pop, the smell of salt and butter appetizing despite his full stomach.

Jaehyun and Johnny are comfortable on the couch, their long legs loosely tangled as the eldest scrolled absentmindedly through Netflix’s home page.

“Make some room, boys,” Ten says as he approaches the duo. The both of them shift closer to the left. Johnny carefully takes the paper bag from Ten’s hands and rips it apart, steam drifting out of its opening. Jaehyun unfurls his arm towards Ten, beckoning him to curl up into his side with a content sigh.

“ _Big Hero 6_ still good?” Johnny asks as he sets the popcorn down on the table in front of them.

Jaehyun and Ten nod, mouths already full with popcorn that was still far too hot for them to be eating. The both of them make sounds of mild discomfort before looking to each other and erupting into muffled laughter. Johnny rolls his eyes amusedly before reaching to dim the lights.

They’re barely halfway through the movie when Jaehyun gets antsy for more affection. Usually Ten and Johnny’s heads rested on his shoulders would be more than enough, but he wants more. He squeezes Ten’s hand to catch his attention, and when Ten turns his head, chin now resting near Jaehyun’s clavicle, he’s already close enough to kiss.

Ten, sensing what Jaehyun wants, presses his lips to Jaehyun’s to give him a quick peck. Jaehyun releases his Ten’s hand to run his fingers through the older man’s hair instead, reconnecting their lips and kissing him slowly. Ten makes a soft noise at the back of his throat that finally detracts Johnny’s attention away from the movie and makes him realize his boyfriends are making out right next to him.

“You guys,” Johnny says in disbelief, although he shouldn’t be feeling as such knowing how greedy they get for each other. Ten loves attention and Jaehyun loves physical touch. They couldn’t keep their hands off each other once they got into it.

Ten giggles and looks to Johnny, drawing him in with a gesture of his index finger so he can kiss him too. In the middle of it Jaehyun is already wanting someone to touch him again, so he reasserts his presence when they pull apart by kissing Johnny. Ten wraps his arms around Jaehyun’s waist, his lips dragging down his neck.

“You two are insatiable,” Johnny mumbles, and Jaehyun responds by running his tongue along the swell of his lower lip. It seems to be a convincing enough argument, considering Johnny slides his hand across Jaehyun’s cheek and languidly licks into his mouth. Ten continues pressing closer to Jaehyun, dips his fingers underneath the younger man’s shirt, and runs his hands along his bare abdomen.

For some inexplicable reason, Ten’s hands are by default cold, no matter how long they’ve been held by others. The feeling of them pressing into Jaehyun’s warm skin makes him shiver. Ten takes advantage of the moment by sucking gently at the skin between his neck and shoulder. Being between the two of them is almost too much for Jaehyun, having been so _needy_ for their affection all week.

“Pause the movie,” Jaehyun whispers to Johnny, who had already been reaching for the remote with the same intentions. They catch the coincidence and smile dumbly at one another. Ten hooks his chin on Jaehyun’s shoulder, fingers fiddling with the drawstring of his sweatpants. Jaehyun lightly swats his hands away, turning his head to kiss Ten before he began to pout like Jaehyun knew he would.

“We’re not figuring this shit out on the couch,” Jaehyun says in explanation, cradling Ten’s face in his hands before pecking him again.

Johnny turns to see them in such a position, looking to them with a fond smile. He adores them so much, his prettiest boys. “Bed?” he asks.

Jaehyun nods.

 

By midnight they’ve gotten cozy underneath the sheets, Ten with an arm and leg thrown over Jaehyun’s body as Johnny opts to lay on his side to observe them in adoration.

“I’m thinking of going back to school,” he admits suddenly, to the surprise of his boyfriends. He continues before they respond. “I’m not happy at my job right now, and it’s keeping away from you two more than ever. I just want to figure out what I want to do again, and school would help.”

Johnny speaks first, carding his fingers through Jaehyun’s hair in a gentle show of reassurance. “We love you, Jaehyun.”

“We’ll support you through anything. You know that right?” Ten asks, giving Jaehyun a kiss on the cheek.

Jaehyun feels his heart swell. “Of course,” he says. “Anything.”

**Author's Note:**

> title taken from the rex orange county song b/c it makes me feel warm'n'fuzzy. i wrote this in one sitting so hopefully it wasn't terribad. ;w;
> 
> i love this ot3 and might write more of them in the future esp b/c once nick said to me "i want jaehyun fucking johnny while ten rides his face because it's 2018 and johnny can be a goddamn switch if he wants to" and i wholeheartedly agree.
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/ten7s) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/idlesong) | [wip list](http://sihyun.carrd.co#wip)


End file.
